Na enfermaria Shor RHr spoiler HBP
by LMP3
Summary: o título diz tudo


Hermione estava parada na porta da enfermaria a cerca de dez minutos. Não conseguia decidir qual dos seus desejos era maior.

Quinze minutos. Estava perdendo tempo de estudo droga!

Empurrou a porta lentamente e observou pela fresta a enfermaria quase vazia. Ron era o único ocupante e parecia muito entediado. Jogava uma bolinha de borracha na parede oposta; ela quicava no chão e voltava para a mão dele. Tinha os cabelos bagunçados e caindo nos olhos.

Entrou e, assim que ele ouviu o barulho da porta batendo, virou para ver quem tinha entrado. Ao olhá-la ele se esqueceu de pegar a bolinha que bateu com tudo em seu olho esquerdo. Quando olhou para ela de novo, ainda estava com a mão no olho. Sorriram.

Se dirigiu lentamente para perto dele e sentou em uma cadeira ao lado da cama.

Não falaram nada por um bom tempo. Ela encarava sem graça os sapatos e sentia o olhar dele sobre si.

-Você demorou para vir me visitar..

-Hã? A, Eu estive aqui ontem..quer dizer, você...bem, aconteceu ontem.

-Eu sei, mas você demorou, olha, já é de noite!- ele apontou para a janela lavada de chuva pela qual era possível ver algumas estrelas no céu escuro.

-Harry te contou que o McLaggen vai defender no seu lugar?- Sim, ela estava fugindo descaradamente de ter de explicar o motivo da demora.

-Ele veio aqui de manhã...Meu lugar...meu lugar...aquele babaca...

-Que ele é babaca eu concordo, mas qual o problema, ele ficou em segundo nos treinos.

-Você não era namorada dele?Não importa, ele está querendo pegar meu lugar como sempre.

-Como assim?

—Você entendeu.-ele parecia arrependido do que tinha dito.

-Não. Quero que você explique.

-Você foi com ele na festa do Slughorn...

-E daí? Você namora a Lilá!

-E você beijou o Krum!

-O QUE VOCÊ DISSE!

-A Gina me contou...antes d'eu ficar com a Lilá...

-E que diferença faz eu ter ficado com o Krum?- Ele não disse nada e ela se levantou, tremendo de raiva.- Por isso você me tratou mal aquele tempo todo! Não foi! Pelo menos EU não fiquei me agarrando com ele na frente de TODO MUNDO! EU não tinha combinado de sair com NINGUÉM quando fiquei com ele! Além do mais, isso foi a mais de DOIS ANOS RONY! Dois anos!_Francamente_!

Hermione se virou e saiu andando apressada em direção à porta. Então era isso? Ele a tinha destratado durante todo aquele tempo, tinha se agarrado com uma garota na frente da Grifinória inteira só por que ela tinha beijado um garoto! Ele estava sendo mais que injusto! Ele nem a tinha como garota na época! Se surpreendeu ao notar que ela de fato não era um garoto! Queria o que? Que ela esperasse por ele a vida inteira!

-Mione...- a voz dele soou baixa e distante. A mão dela já estava quase tocando a maçaneta. –Que foi Rony?- Ela deixou a maçaneta e se virou para encará-lo

-Eu...queria te falar que...hrm...

-Fala Rony...-ela deu alguns passos de volta.

-Vem cá...

-Pronto- ela se aproximou mais da cama.

-Erm...- ele levantou o olhar das mãos para encará-la. – me desculpa?

-Tudo bem- ela respondeu em um suspiro. Se aproximou um pouco mais da cama, quase encostando-a. Chegou a abrir a boca para dizer algo, mas, ao invés disso, soltou um gritinho:

Rony a tinha puxado para baixo e a sufocava em um abraço apertado.

-Senti sua falta – ele murmurou ao pé do ouvido dela.

-Srta Granger- uma voz seca soou da direção da porta- entendo que estivesse preocupada e com saudades de seu namorado, mas não se incline tanto assim sobre ele, podem ver com maus olhos.

Foi aí que ela percebeu a posição em que se encontrava: meio sentada na cama, tinha o tronco sobre Rony, quase deitada em cima dele.

Se levantou rapidamente sentindo o rosto queimar e olhou para Madame Pomfrey murmurando desculpas. O pior foi Rony rindo, sem se preocupar em dizer que eles não eram namorados, deixando Hermione quase com a mesma cor dos cabelos dele.

-Também senti sua falta- ela murmurou depois que a enfermeira foi para seu escritório. Ele parou de rir instantaneamente.- eu fiquei com medo...de, bem...te perder...- o final da frase saiu em um fio de voz, com ela quase só movendo os lábios.

-Não se preocupe. Não vou te deixar. Nunca.

Ela se levantou sentindo o rosto arder novamente. Sorriu para ele.

-Boa noite.

-Boa noite.

Foi andando rápido para a sala comunal. E, não deixou de presentear Lilá com um grande sorriso assim que a encontrou no dormitório.

N/A: É, eu aqui, em vez de adiantar minha fic..fico inventado outras..

Mas, bem, essa é pra compensar a pobreza de r/hr na minha outra fic(PAI!Vão ler!Vão ler!)

Bem, eu amo r/hr e acho um saco os livros serem no ponto de vista do harry, ai agnt perde cenas lindas como essa q eu escrevi, n é mesmo?

Agradecimentos:

**Lorena:** Amiga de MSN que me cobrou muito essa fic...

**Juliana**: Há!Tô tc c vc!

**Mariela**: Que sugeriu ótimos títulos como:

**"Hermione Sua Tola!""Tempo perdido que acabou sendo bem gasto"**

**"os gagos""Hermione Sua Tola!"**

**"os mudos""Rony seu Poia"**

**"e rony diz tudo"a hora da verdade**

**COMENTEM!**


End file.
